The instant invention relates generally to absorbent underpants and more specifically it relates to a disposable training pants.
Numerous absorbent underpants have been provided in prior art that are adapted to keep garments of the wearer free from moisture. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,329,119; 3,756,878 and 4,427,408 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as heretofore described.